ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The New House of Mouse
The New House of Mouse, also known as Disney's New House of Mouse, is an American animated television series, being a reboot of the television show aired between 2001 and 2003, airing on Disney Channel and Disney XD since 2016. All voice actors from the original show reprise their roles, excluding Wayne Allwine (deceased in 2009), Rod Roddy (deceased in 2003), Alan Young (deceased in 2016), June Foray (deceased in 2017) and Tony Jay (deceased in 2006). This also marks the first appearance of various Disney characters (mainly from the comic book universe) in a Disney television series and the introduction of Disney Channel and Disney XD's characters as part of the guests. Synopsis House of Mouse is back with new guests and new adventures. The Sensational Six (Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Pluto) with Oswald, Ortensia, Horace and Clarabelle showcase classic Disney shorts, along with new-made-for-TV shorts and special attractions, while they avoid Jafar and Iago's evil plans. Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Clara Cluck, Madam Mim and Grandma Duck *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Gloria, Magica De Spell, Chip, Gadget Hackwrench and Ma Beagle *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Houn' Dawg and Doc *Frank Welker as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Mike the Microphone, Gus Goose, Little Helper and Aracuan Bird *Audrey Wasilewski as Ortensia *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow, Sylvia and Peg Pete *Jim Cummings as Pete, Humphrey the Bear, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Monterey Jack and Pedro *John Kassir as Scrooge McDuck *Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse, John D. Rockerduck, Medium Beagle and Hard Haid Moe *Tom Kenny as Fethry Duck, Rabbit, the Watchdogs and Afonsinho *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake, Dale, Chief O'Hara, Magic Mirror and Captain Hook *Chris Edgerly as Gyro Gearloose *Rob Paulsen as P.J., José Carioca, Reuben, Mr. Smee and Gladstone Gander *Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles *Billy West as Ellsworth, Nestor and Zé Galo *Grey DeLisle as Morty Fieldmouse, Ferdie Fieldmouse, Roxanne, Maria Vaz and Christopher Robin *Nancy Cartwright as Pistol Pete, Zico and Zeca *Candi Milo as Gosalyn Mallard *Jeff Bennett as Large Beagle, Small Beagle and Rocha Vaz *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Brian George as Flintheart Glomgold *John O'Hurley as Phantom Blot *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Travis Oates as Piglet *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Craig Ferguson as Owl *Michael Gough as Gopher *Kath Soucie as Kanga *Tara Strong as Roo Also, in a similar way to the original series, various characters from Disney Channel/Disney XD series (such as Fish Hooks, Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Gravity Falls, Milo Murphy's Law, etc.) as well as Walt Disney Animation Studios/DisneyToon Studios films (except Big Hero 6 since it is a Marvel-based film) make non-speaking cameos in the series. Episodes [[List of The New House of Mouse episodes|List of The New House of Mouse episodes]] Trivia *Jafar being the main antagonist instead of Pete is a reference to the original House of Mouse Halloween special/direct-to-video film Mickey's House of Villains, where Jafar was the main villain. **In adiction to that, Jafar is added to several of the new made-to-TV shorts, mainly the ones starring Mickey Mouse. *Some shorts are usually reruns of episode segments of some Disney Channel/Disney XD shows. *Despite the launch of the DuckTales reboot, the show's voice actors in The New House of Mouse remain the surviving ones from the original show, as well as John Kassir as Scrooge McDuck and the replacing ones from DuckTales Remastered, with June Foray's characters being voiced by Tress MacNeille and the Beagle Boys being voiced by Jeff Bennett and Maurice LaMarche. **Also, few of the new shorts are based on Carl Barks' comic stories and influenced by DuckTales (since the original DuckTales series was also created by Barks). *Unlike the original series, the reboot features characters from sequel films, modern films and Disney Channel/Disney XD animated series. **Also, the club should be set in daytime at Main Street, or sometimes it is shown in nighttime. *The Winnie the Pooh voice cast remains the same from the 2011 film, excluding Christopher Robin (voiced by Grey DeLisle), Eeyore (once voiced by Peter Cullen), Kanga (once again voiced by Kath Soucie) and Roo (voiced by Tara Strong). **Grey DeLisle already voiced Christopher Robin in the MAD segment Pooh Grit. *Huey, Dewey and Louie are wearing the Quack Pack clothes in the show. *When Oswald and Ortensia joins the club's staff in the show's first episode, Oswald is Donald's assistant and Ortensia is the executive producer. **Also, Oswald and Ortensia are using their modern Disney style, just like Mickey and his friends. *The Fish Hooks characters are humanized in the show, just like on the Fish Hooks episode "Pool Party Panic". Category:Animated television series Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:Crossover Television series Category:Disney Television Animation Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Reboot Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:2016 Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:TV-Y7 Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas